Una herida obscena como el amor
by hokagay
Summary: Las aventuras de Sanji, un voyerista que trabaja en una 'casa del té' y que tiene una fijación con la misma persona que lo salvo. #KINKTOBER2K18 / Luffycentric / Luffyxvarios (más info dentro)
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** una herida obscena como el amor

 **Prompts por KINKTOBER para esta esta historia y los siguientes capitulos :** Prostitución/Trabajador sexual; seducción; beso negro; frotación ; jugar con los pezones ; masaje ; traje formal ; masturbación ; voyerismo ; cicatrices ; garganta profunda ; histórico; jalar del cabello ; contra la pared ; praise kink ; no condones y soft bondage.

 **Resumen:** Las aventuras de Sanji, un voyerista que trabaja en una 'casa del té' y que tiene una fijación con la misma persona que lo salvo.

 **Diccionario:**

 **Kagema:** es un término para prostitutos jóvenes

 **Casa de té:** en el tiempo de los teatros kabukis, habían moteles o casas de té especializadas en ofrecer los servicios de kagemas

 **Shoji:** básicamente esas puertas corredera de papel que funcionan como divisor de espacios en Japón

 **Hanamichi:** "Camino florido" / si, no se me ocurrio otro nombre para la casa de té

 **Washi:** es un papel japonés muy fino, de este papel están hechas las puertas shoji

 **Ikebana:** el arte japonés de los arreglos florales

 **Kunoichi:** mujer ninja

 **Obi:** faja ancha que se lleva sobre el kimono.

* * *

" _Aun siendo amable,_

 _Tú lo que en verdad quieres no es eso._

 _Hazme una herida obscena como el amor_

 _Despiadada como una tormenta, vuélveme loco_

 _Invítame del dulce néctar como el de una flor."_

 **Elise no tame ni – Buck Tick.**

 **{0}**

Son los primeros días de julio y el verano recién comienza, pero el calor y sus efectos no se han hecho esperar en el pequeño país de Wano. El clima caluroso es especialmente duro para Luffy, quien prefiere la primavera y el invierno ya que son las dos estaciones del año en las que la casa de té recibe más clientela, personas que buscan refugiarse del frio y tener algo de compañía.

El joven _kagema_ limpia el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo, da un suspiro cansado y mueve tentativamente los dedos con los que sostienen la caja con un nuevo juego de delicadas tazas de té que fueron pintadas a mano por Nojiko, la hermana mayor de su amiga Nami. Es bueno que la clientela vea que no ahorran a la hora de servirles y que eso justifica sus elevados precios.

Luffy piensa en modificar algunos de sus viejos kimonos para utilizarlos durante esta temporada de verano cuando lo escucha, el sonido de una voz rasposa quejándose en el callejón a su derecha, esta es una de esas cosas que Nami insiste él debería ignorar, pero aun así Luffy dobla y mira entre las bolsas de basuras cuando entre ellas y apoyado contra el edificio ve a un joven de apariencia abatida con cabello rubio. Luffy se acuclilla junto a él, dejando lo que sostenía en sus manos de lado para acunar e inspeccionar el rostro del joven.

– Está lleno de heridas – dice Luffy para sí mismo, alzando el rostro del joven para ver mejor el tabique de la nariz que está ligeramente desviado, la hinchazón de sus mejillas y pequeños cortes que hay en la parte visible de su rostro – y su respiración suena extraña

El joven hace un sonido de dolor con su garganta que no logra a pasar de sus labios y parece estar haciendo el esfuerzo de abrir sus ojos. Luffy hace pequeños sonidos con su boca, intentando tranquilizarlo mientras acaricia el rostro frio con ambas manos

– shh, tranquilo – pide Luffy, en un gentil tono de voz mientras con una de sus manos aparta el cabello que al joven se le pega a la frente debido al sudor – Cierra los ojos y descansa, cuando vuelvas a abrirlos todo estará mejor.

Sus palabras parecen tener el efecto deseado ya que el joven no vuelve a intentar abrir sus ojos y su respiración es acompasada, pero aún tiene ese sonido rasposo y casi doloroso que llamo la atención de Luffy en primera instancia. Luffy pone uno de los brazos del joven de cabello rubio sobre su hombro y lo sostiene de la muñeca, se agacha de tal manera que la cabeza del joven descansa sobre su otro hombro y tomando la caja con su mano libre, se pone de pie y comienza a caminar en dirección a su hogar

…

Izo está barriendo la entrada de la casa de té cuando Luffy llega, de inmediato deja la escoba de lado y hace el amen de ayudar a cargar al joven de cabello rubio, pero Luffy solo tiende la caja en su dirección y lleva su mano libre hacia atrás para cargar de manera más cómoda al hombre que descansa en su espalda.

– ¿Quién es ese? – pregunta Izo, siguiendo a Luffy por los pasillos de la casa hacia donde se encuentran los dormitorios – ¿Tu lo golpeaste?

– Lo encontré así en la calle – responde Luffy, rodando los ojos porque solo a Izo se le ocurriría que el traería a casa a alguien que él mismo golpeo – Y no podía dejarlo ahí.

– ¿Y qué pasa si es un tipo malo y por eso lo golpearon hasta dejarlo medio muerto? – pregunta Izo, deslizando delicadamente la puerta _shoji_ y permitiendo que Luffy entre primero antes de cerrarla, dejar la caja que cargaba en sus manos en el piso y desenrollar el futón – ¿Y si trata de hacernos algo cuando despierte?

– Entonces lo vuelvo a dejar medio muerto y lo abandono donde lo encontré – responde Luffy, con ayuda de Izo dejan al joven sobre el futón y le quitan los zapatos – aunque puedo sentir que él no es malo, lo que lleva es una mala vida

– confió en tu criterio y tu "misterioso" poder de leer a la gente – responde Izo – buscare las cosas para limpiarlo y sanar sus heridas

– Lo agradezco, Izo – responde Luffy, sonriendo cuando ve la espalda del hombre de largo cabello negro atado en una coleta y la mano que mueve hacia atrás para quitarle importancia, salir de la habitación.

La respiración del joven sobre el futón es algo agitada, lo cual hace a Luffy fruncir el ceño y acercarse a inspeccionar al joven, a quien de todos modos deberá desvestir para limpiar las heridas más visibles. Primero revisa las heridas de su rostro, no son muy profundas y el tabique de la nariz está ligeramente desviado, pero no es nada que presente futuras complicaciones para su salud, ahora sus manos desabrochan la camisa y presiona contra las clavículas buscando algún hueso roto, sus manos se deslizan por el pecho hasta llegar a cada costado del cuerpo y descubre dos costillas rotas en el lado izquierdo. No son tan graves, pero necesitara poner hielo sobre las costillas fracturadas cada vez que sienta malestar intenso y descanso de al menos un mes.

– No pareces un mal chico – dice Luffy al joven inconsciente sobre su futón – No pareces la clase de persona que se involucra en peleas ni tampoco un ladrón, ¿qué podrías haber hecho para que te dejaran en semejante estado?

El joven sobre el futón obviamente no responde, Luffy solo lo observa en silencio hasta que un par de minutos después la puerta se vuelve abrir, Izo volvió con un cuenco con agua y un paño.

– Tiene dos costillas rotas – informa Luffy, tomando los implementos que Izo le tiende, colocando el cuenco en el piso y empapando el paño para luego estrujarlo y pasarlo delicadamente por el rostro del hombre con cabello rubio. Su ceja tiene una extraña forma rizada que hace reír a Izo y debajo de toda esa suciedad se encontraba un joven bastante atractivo.

– ¿Traigo el hielo ahora? – pregunta Izo, y Luffy niega con la cabeza–

– Después – dice Luffy, limpiando el cuello del joven y dejándole la camisa abierta para solo cubrirlo con el cobertor, empapar nuevamente el paño y estrujarlo para dejarlo sobre la frente del chico de cabello rubio – estar recostado debería ayudar a que el dolor disminuya de momento

– Thatch me aviso que el almuerzo está listo – dice Izo – además de que Laki y Shakky están fuera haciendo la compra del sake para la visita del samurái del este y haciendo el pedido de algunas telas para hacer algunos yukatas veraniegos

– Él tiene un nombre, sabes – dice Luffy, poniéndose de pie y tomando la caja en el que se encuentra el nuevo juego de té, hace un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza cuando Izo abre la puerta para él –

–No es mi cliente así que no debo molestarme en aprender nimiedades –responde Izo, encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos –

– Vamos, te trajo un regalo también en su última visita – dice Luffy, dirigiendo el camino hacia donde está el comedor –

– Eso es porque se quería ganar tu favor siendo amable con nosotros, – responde Izo, su voz adquiere un tono juguetón – y por las marcas de dedos que habían al día siguiente en tus piernas yo diría que lo logro

– Eres terrible – murmura Luffy, una sonrisa avergonzada en sus labios mientras con su hombro empuja al hombre de largo cabello negro que camina junto a él – He hecho cosas que harían sonrojar al mismo diablo y no sentir nada al respecto, pero tanto Thatch como tu tienen una manera de hacerme sentir avergonzado

– Mis oídos zumban – dice Thatch, quien escucho su nombre mientras ambos jóvenes se acercaban al comedor donde los esperaba – ¿Estaban hablando sobre lo increíble que se ve mi cabello hoy?

– Parece un nido de pájaros como todos los días – responde Izo, sentándose en el cojin con sus piernas cruzadas en la posición de flor de loto mientras Thatch hace un sonido ahogado de incredulidad –

– Yo creo que se ve genial, Thatchy – dice Luffy, cruzando sus piernas y dejándose caer sobre estas –

– Y es por eso que tu ración de comida es más grande, Luffy – responde Thatch, haciendo reír al menor cuando mira con ojos entrecerrados de molestia a Izo –

– ¿Puedes hacer algo liviano de comer para cuando el chico que traje despierte? – pregunta Luffy, para llevarse los palillos con un bocado de arroz a la boca –

– Mientras yo sea el chef nadie pasara hambre aquí – dice el hombre de cabello castaño peinado en un copete – ni siquiera un completo extraño que encontraste en medio de sabe dios donde

– ¡Eres tan genial, Thatchy! – dice Luffy, alentando a Thatch quien solo infla su pecho en orgullo –

– Tienes que dejar de alagarlo, Luffy, o terminara creyéndoselo – bromea Izo, haciendo que Thatch se desplome sobre la mesa y finja estar herido de muerte debido a aquellas palabras.

– Ustedes son graciosos – ríe Luffy, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca y cerrando los ojos de satisfacción debido a lo delicioso que todo sabe. Izo y Thatch siguen discutiendo de esa manera en que solo los buenos amigos saben hacer mientras comen y relatan las cosas que hicieron durante el día.

…

Cuando Sanji despierta hay un peso frio en su lado izquierdo, abre sus ojos con dificultad y cuando lo hace puede ver una puerta de color blanco, decorada con dibujos de flores hechas de papel _washi_ de distintos colores y formas.

– Él chico despertó, Luffy – dice el hombre que se acuclilla junto a él, Sanji solo reconoce que se trata de un hombre por su voz ya que los rasgos de su rostro son delicados y su apariencia no dista mucho a la de una geisha – oh, sus ojos son muy azules

– Hola – dice la única otra persona en la habitación, sus manos tibias se posan sobre la frente de Sanji quien tiene el impulso de rehuirlas – Ya no tienes fiebre

– ¿disculpa, dónde estoy? – pregunta Sanji –

– En la casa de té _Hanamichi_ – responde Luffy, y Sanji sabe que ha escuchado ese nombre antes. Una pequeña, pero famosa casa de té que atiende solo a personas importantes que necesiten cierto tipo de _servicios_ – Mi nombre es Luffy, hace tres días te encontré entre un montón de basura

– Suena terrible si lo dices así – dice el hombre de largo cabello negro – Mi nombre es Izo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Sanji – responde, poniendo una mano sobre la bolsa de hielo que hay en su costado para sentarse sobre el futón – Muchas gracias por ayudarme

– Tiene lindos ojos y los modales de un caballero – murmura Izo, golpeando a Luffy en la costillas con su codo – ¿Puedes decirnos tu edad y por qué estabas en ese lugar, Sanji-san?

– Tengo 19 y tuve algunos problemas familiares – dice Sanji, midiendo sus palabras para no decir demasiado sobre una vida que desea poder dejar atrás – es algo complicado

– No tienes un lugar al que volver – dice Luffy, haciendo que Sanji voltee su rostro rápidamente para observarlo – tuviste una fuerte pelea con alguien de tu familia, pero en realidad dejaste que te golpearan y quedaste así, vagaste por las calles y encontraste un lugar semi-seguro donde descansar antes de quedas inconsciente, ¿no es así?

– ¿Cómo…? – Pregunta Sanji, con un nudo en la garganta porque Luffy acaba de describir exactamente como pasó todo–

– Es una historia que ya he visto antes–dice Luffy, sus ojos oscuros tienen un brillo nostálgico que cubre con una sonrisa antes de volver a hablar– eso quiere decir que necesitas un lugar al que pertenecer y ese lugar puede ser aquí

– ¿Aquí? – Pregunta Sanji, confundido – pero no tengo dinero como para pagar mi hospedaje

– Trabajaras apenas te recuperes, necesitamos a alguien que se haga cargo de los mandados y que ayude a Thatch en la cocina – responde Luffy – te ofrezco tres comidas al día, un techo sobre tu cabeza y seis monedas de oro como sueldo.

La oferta suena demasiado bien para alguien que no tiene nada, mejor de lo que Sanji podría haber esperado cuando creyó que moriría en un callejón sucio luego de una paliza que su padre le dio.

– Acepto – dice Sanji, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Luffy – espero poder ser de ayuda

– Y lo serás – promete Luffy, estrechando fuertemente la mano del hombre de cabello rubio – somos pocas personas en la casa y algo de ayuda extra nunca está mal

–Avisaremos a Thatch que despertaste para que te prepare algo de comer – dice Izo – por ahora descansa

Sanji asiente, volviendo a recostarse sobre la cama, cerrando sus ojos cuando siente el sonido que hace la puerta al deslizarse para abrir y cerrar, y los murmullos de los dos hombres que han hecho más que suficiente por él sin ni siquiera conocerlo.

 **{1}**

No es inusual para Sanji despertar en medio de la noche, después de todo solía ser el único momento que tenía para sí mismo lejos de los ojos vigilantes de su padre, pero en esta ocasión lo que lo hizo despertar son ruidos y luz filtrándose desde la habitación de junto. El nuevo encargado de los mandados de la casa de té, refriega sus ojos y se pone de pie intentando guardar silencio, la filtración proviene de un agujero en la puerta shoji que sirve como divisor de habitaciones y curioso, Sanji observa con su ojo derecho a través del agujero.

La visión que le esperaba al otro lado es algo que lo confronta con una realidad que hasta el momento no conocía.

Sanji necesito un mes y una semana para que la fractura de sus costillas mejorara, en ese tiempo logro sentirse a gusto en su nuevo hogar y compartir con todos los que viven en la casa. Shakky es una geisha ya retirada, que guía a los jóvenes kagemas que atienden la casa de té, se encarga tanto de la vestimenta de cada uno como de enseñarles las finas artes de la caligrafía, el _Ikebana_ y la ceremonia del té; es una mujer agradable, educada y que comparte el gusto de Sanji por los cigarrillos.

Thatch es el chef de la casa, se encarga de preparar las comidas de todos y de algún festín a gusto del cliente, también es el encargado de hacer las compras del té que se sirve en la casa. Izo por su parte le conto que de pequeño quiso ser un actor kabuki, pero la vida de un kagema lo sedujo en el camino. Es simpático, un poco sarcástico y cuida mucho de su cabello.

Laki es la única aprendiz femenina de Shakky, interesada en aprender las finas artes de las geishas y la seducción que utilizan como un arma de empoderamiento. Sanji en secreto cree que Laki es una _kunoichi_ buscando más áreas en las que especializarse. Y para último queda Luffy, la persona que lo encontró en un callejón y que no dudo en ayudarlo, es la persona con quien más tiempo Sanji ha pasado el último mes al quedar sus cuartos uno junto al otro y es difícil no encariñarse de él, siempre está sonriendo, tarareando una tonada sobre piratas y bailando sin coordinación alguna cuando cree que nadie lo está viendo. Luffy huele a té de canela y a distintas flores dependiendo del tipo de arreglo floral que Shakky les haya pedido hacer durante sus lecciones de Ikebana.

Durante ese tiempo que Sanji tuvo que descansar Luffy fue el único que no tuvo visitas de algún cliente, es por eso que toma por sorpresa a Sanji verlo ahora.

El sencillo, pero elegante kimono verde que llevaba puesto con un obi color rojo alrededor de su cintura, ahora está abierto y con el obi olvidado en algún lugar de la habitación; su cabello negro peinado hacia atrás ahora está desordenado y pegado a su frente debido al sudor y el labial rojo que hora antes brillaba en sus labios, ahora es solo marcas de besos en el cuello del hombre que lo sostiene. El hombre que ahora mismo entierra sus dedos en el trasero de Luffy mientras muerde de manera poco delicada los pezones de Luffy es el samurái más famoso del reino del este, Roronoa Zoro y según Laki le comento a Sanji, el samurái solo pide los servicios de Luffy en sus esporádicas visitas a la casa de té.

– Ah, Zoro – gime Luffy, sus manos se aferran al cabello del samurái mientras este succiona sus pezones – No tan fuerte

– Te extrañe – confiesa el samurái, mientras Luffy quien está sentado sobre el regazo del hombre de cabello verde acuna su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos – en mi última misión no estaba seguro si sobreviviría para verte una vez más

– Zoro es tan fuerte – alaba Luffy, sus manos tocan de manera reverente el pecho del samurái – esta cicatriz – dice, dejando un beso en su hombro desde donde comienza la cicatriz para seguir bajando con sus labios, dejando un beso entre cada palabra – podría haberte arrebatado la vida, pero sobreviviste y saliste victorioso en la guerra.

Zoro toma el rostro de Luffy por el mentón, se inclina ligeramente y une sus labios en un beso, por la manera en que Luffy abre los ojos en sorpresa esta debe ser la primera vez que algo parecido pasa con el samurái. Cuando sus labios se separan, Luffy cubre sus labios con su mano derecha y el hombre de cabello verde tiene una sonrisa triunfante.

– No se besa a las prostitutas, Zoro – regaña Luffy – Es una regla universal

– Nunca he sido muy bueno siguiendo las reglas – responde Zoro, inclinándose para besarlo nuevamente y esta vez Luffy lo encuentra a mitad de camino, sus manos aferrándose al cabello del samurái con desesperación a medida que el beso se torna más sucio. Las manos de Zoro, que se ven tan grandes sosteniendo la delgada cintura de Luffy recorren la curva de su trasero hasta que su dedo índice se detiene a jugar alrededor del agujero, introduciéndolo lentamente y sonriendo en medio del beso al ver que el joven kagema se preparó con antelación.

Una de las manos de Luffy suelta el agarre que tenía en el verde cabello del samurái y la lleva a la entrepierna de este, sus dedos se aferran con experticia alrededor del pene de Zoro y comienza a masturbarlo lentamente, haciendo que separe sus labios para jadear de placer. Un segundo dedo acompaña al primero, Zoro mueve sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera con un ritmo marcado y asegurándose de siempre rozar cierto punto dentro de Luffy. El agarre de Luffy titubea breves segundos en la erección del samurái para hacerse más firme, el joven kagema se folla a sí mismo en los dedos de Zoro mientras mueve su mano al mismo demoledor ritmo sobre la erección del samurái.

– L- Luffy – jadea Zoro, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y haciendo que Luffy sonría triunfante. Con su mano izquierda empuja suavemente el pecho de Zoro haciendo que se recueste sobre el desordenado futón, Luffy quita la mano que intentaba dilatarlo un poco más, con su mano derecha sostiene el pene de Zoro, posicionándolo contra su entrada y deslizándose lentamente sobre este, sintiendo como cada centímetro se abre paso en su interior.

– Estas muy estrecho – jadea Zoro, sus manos sostienen a Luffy por la cintura y mueve experimental su cadera hacia arriba, consiguiendo como recompensa un ruidoso gemido por parte de Luffy – ¿te duele?

Luffy niega con su cabeza rápidamente, moviendo en círculos su cadera y alzándose sobre la erección de Zoro para dejarse caer en un solo movimiento que los deja a ambos gimiendo.

– Se siente tan bien, Zoro – jadea Luffy, la yema de sus dedos trazan la cicatriz en el pecho del samurái quien tiembla ante la sensación – ¿Cómo se siente estar dentro de mí?

– Magnifico – dice Zoro con voz entrecortada por el placer, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que sintió la calidez de las paredes internas de Luffy envolviéndolo y no cree que vaya a durar mucho en la primera ronda–

– ¿Nadie más que yo puede complacer a Zoro? – pregunta Luffy, impulsándose con sus piernas de arriba a abajo sobre el pene de Zoro – ¿Soy el único que Zoro necesita?

El samurái solo asiente, mirando a Luffy hacia arriba como si fuera el Dios que responde a cada una de sus plegarias. Sanji, quien no ha podido apartar sus ojos de la escena cubre su boca cuando un gemido está a punto de escapar de sus labios, su moral y decencia fueron rápidamente olvidadas cuando vio a Luffy personificando el pecado original, su mano derecha rápidamente se coló en su ropa interior y comenzó a masturbarse viendo al kagema y su cliente.

La mano de Zoro se mueve sobre la erección de Luffy quien jadea al contacto y sus caderas se mueven de manera descoordinada.

– sigue moviéndote, Luffy – pide Zoro, el ritmo de su mano sobre la erección de Luffy no se detiene – estoy a punto de correrme

– Zoro, Zoro – gime Luffy, moviéndose sobre el samurái de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que Zoro cierre los ojos debido al placer que parece retorcerse en sus entrañas y hacer tensión en sus testículos – Mi kimono, el kimono que Zoro me regalo va a ensuciarse.

– Te comprare uno mejor – jadea Zoro, moviendo sus caderas contra Luffy, el calor en sus entrañas parece incendiarse aún más por los sucios sonidos que hacen sus bolas chocando contra el trasero de Luffy –

Luffy de un agudo gemido cuando queda estático sobre Zoro, con su cabeza hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados cuando se corre sobre el pecho del samurái. Zoro sigue moviéndose contra Luffy cuando las paredes internas de este se contraen alrededor de su erección y acaba con un jadeo ronco, sus manos arrastran a Luffy a un beso que es correspondido con la misma intensidad y cabalga su orgasmo, sin dejar de moverse dentro de Luffy y logrando que semen resbale desde el agujero del joven kagema, ensuciando el futón y parte de su kimono.

Sanji apoya su cabeza contra la puerta, cuidadoso de no hacer ruido y respira profundamente, su mano está cubierta de semen y ahora que puede volver a pensar con claridad se siente avergonzado y confundido. El samurái está dejando pequeños besos alrededor del cuello de Luffy cuando Sanji se aleja de la puerta, limpia su mano con una toalla que hay en la habitación y se vuelve a meter a la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con un cojín y prometiéndose que no tiene que volver a pensar en lo que acaba de hacer si no lo vuelve a repetir.

* * *

Hola, gracias por leer hasta aqui. Leyendo las prompts para el kinktober de este año me llamo la atención que una fuera "voyerismo" y de inmediato me imagine a sanji en ese papel. El resto de la historia salio de la asociacion "historico au + trabajador sexual" y me imagine a un precioso kagema luffy. Los siguientes capitulos de la historia son basicamente sanji corriendosela mientras ve a luffy tener sexo con otros personajes (mis candidatos son torao, shanks y sabo, si quieren leer a alguien no duden en proponerlo) y la mencion de algun fetiche.

lo siento por el diccionario al principio hahaha, me gusta que los terminos queden claros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diccionario:**

 **Chabako:** Son unas cajas en las que se guardan los implementos que se utilizan durante la ceremonia del té

 **Kakemono:** Es una caligrafía o dibujo en tela que se cuelga en el tekonoma, esta es una pieza destacada en la sala de té

 **Tekomona:** Es un espacio dentro de una habitación estilo japonés donde se cuelgan los kakemono y se presenta el ikebana o bonsái.

 **Ikebana:** el arte japonés del arreglo floral

 **Kabukimono:** eran bandas de samuráis vagabundos, se dedicaban a robar y a la vida bohemia

 **Kiseru:** es una pipa

 **Kabukicho:** lo utilizare para referirme al distrito que se formó en el lugar donde se instaló el teatro kabuki. En Japón es un barrio con locales de entretenimiento enfocados al mercado de adultos que se creo donde se iba a construir un teatro kabuki, a pesar de que el teatro nunca se construyo conservo el nombre.

 **Ronin:** Un samurái sin señor al que servir.

 **Tetsubin:** es una tetera de hierro

 **Chasen:** es un batidor hecho de bambú

 **Tebori:** La técnica del tatuaje Tebori consiste en ir pinchando la piel con agujas muy finas, mientras se hace presión con la otra mano sobre la piel. Estas agujas son embebidas con la tinta y luego se punza la piel para ir perforándola e ir introduciendo la tinta. Este tipo de tatuaje es utilizado aun por los yakuzas, ya que es un proceso bastante doloroso y al tener sus cuerpos cubiertos en tatuajes hechos con esta tecnica demuestran que pueden soportar dolor.

 **Sumata:** Es una forma de frottage en la que se frota el pene del cliente con los muslos, se ocupa mucho en el Japón moderno por el tema de la ley contra la prostitución.

 **Okobore:** Es un pueblo en Wano.

 **Seiza:** La forma tradicional de sentarse de rodillas en Japón, se utiliza para mostrar respeto y se utiliza en ceremonias como la del té.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El kagema y el yakuza***

 **{2}**

Sanji pincha una bola de takoyaki y se la lleva a la boca, masticándola brevemente antes de tragarla y hacer un sonido de satisfacción debido al delicioso sabor, la masa es crujiente y la salsa con la que está cubierta es agridulce, lo que va perfecto con el centro cremoso hecho de pulpo.

– Esto está delicioso, Shakky-san – dice Sanji, volteando a mirar a la mujer que camina junto a él. La antigua geisha necesitaba comprar algunos utensilios que se utilizan durante la ceremonia del té y como ella sola no podía cargar con el peso de dos _tetsubin_ decidió pedirle a Sanji que la acompañara, ahora se encuentran camino al distrito de telas, pero hicieron una pequeña parada en el mercado para comprar algo de comer –

– Te dije que Hatchan hace un buen takoyaki – responde Shakky, llevándose un bocado a la boca, masticarlo y limpiarse los labios con una servilleta – Aunque me gusta aún más con la salsa dulce que Camie-chan hace

Sanji asiente mientras continúan caminando, ambos comen en silencio mientras evitan moverse por las calles atiborradas de personas y siempre manteniendo su distancia con otros al llevar una carga que puede ser quebrada con facilidad si no se carga con cuidado.

– ¿Qué necesitas comprar en el distrito de las telas, Shakky-san? – pregunta Sanji, tendiéndole el cartón vacío donde estaban los seis bocados de takoyakis para que Shakky lo bote a la basura – Creí que ya habías comprado las telas para hacer yukatas hace algunas semanas, nuevamente gracias por hacer el mío, el de Thatch me quedaba algo grande.

– No agradezcas, es algo divertido de hacer y es más barato que comprarlos – dice Shakky, cubriendo su boca al reír – Y necesito comprar algunos metros de seda blanca para hacer nuevos _kakemono_ , los anteriores llevan algún tiempo colgados en las paredes y no es bueno que la clientela crea que no nos fijamos en los pequeños detalles

– No sabía que esos tuvieran importancia durante la ceremonia del té – dice Sanji, quien no cree realmente haberse enfocado en mirar exactamente lo que hay en la pared cuando Luffy está con algún cliente –

– La ceremonia del té es un arte para aquellos que saben apreciarlo, el _ikebana_ y el kakemono ayudan a establecer la ambientación espiritual de la ceremonia – recita Shakky, con una sonrisa algo melancolía – aun cuando el cliente no lo aprecie y no sea eso en lo que está interesado, el kagema o la geisha seguirá haciéndolo porque es parte de su arte.

– Entiendo – dice Sanji, girando a la izquierda cuando la antigua geisha se lo señala. Se detienen afuera de una casa de gran tamaño, tiene un letrero con letras grandes en las que se anuncian algunas ofertas y hay un toldo bajo el que la gente puede refugiarse del abrasador sol –

– Es aquí – dice Shakky – Es una de las tiendas más grandes en el país, las telas son preciosas y los precios son razonables; generalmente no compramos telas ya que uno de nuestros importantes clientes nos las trae desde los lugares más recónditos del mundo, pero ha pasado algún tiempo desde que nos visitó, así que venir aquí siempre es una buena opción

– Ya veo – dice Sanji, golpeando su hombro izquierdo que ha comenzado a doler por el peso que carga en su espalda y levanta su brazo izquierdo para señalar el lugar debajo del toldo– ¿Está bien si espero por ti ahí?

– Claro, claro – dice Shakky, moviendo su mano para quitarle importancia y entrar a la tienda. Sanji deja la caja de madera que carga con delicadeza en el piso junto a él, moviendo sus hombros y cuello que duelen por el peso que ha debido cargar. Dando un suspiro, Sanji saca el _kiseru_ que guardaba su bolsillo derecho para ponerlo en su boca, rebusca en el bolsillo izquierdo por su encendedor y al no encontrar nada hace un sonido de molestia entre sus dientes. El joven de cabello rubio guarda nuevamente su kiseru en el bolsillo de su yukata, apoya su espalda contra la pared y cruza los brazos sobre en su pecho.

El sonido de la transitada calle comienza a disminuir y las voces de solo dos personas discutiendo comienza a elevarse, la gente asustada se aparta del camino cuando la discusión escala a algo más físico con empujones y patadas. Sanji mira con desinterés a su derecha donde los dos tipos siguen peleando, captando un poco sobre a que se debía la discusión; los _kabukimono_ están extorsionando al dueño de la tienda por telas y dinero, el dueño tuvo el coraje de enfrentarlo y las cosas se pondrán feas si alguien no interviene. Los kabukimono son _ronin_ que infunden miedo para conseguir lo que desean, sus espadas que antes solían servir a la nación ahora son empuñadas contra civiles que desean vivir una vida honesta.

– ¿No hay nadie que pueda hacer algo? – murmura una mujer junto a Sanji, sujetando las bolsas que trae contra su pecho – Estos forajidos ya nunca actúan solos, pronto su grupo llegara a ayudarlo.

Sanji se mantiene en silencio, poniendo una mano sobre la caja de madera que se quitó de encima hace unos minutos y mira a la entrada de la tienda, esperando que Shakky no tarde mucho más. La mujer junto a él tenía razón, otros dos hombres con katanas en sus obi se unen al primer kabukimono y Sanji aprieta los dientes cuando una mujer sale de la tienda que los forajidos intentaban robar con una escoba en mano intentando proteger a su esposo. Sanji da un paso adelante, una cosa es dejar que un hombre mantenga su orgullo peleando por lo que pertenece y otra muy distinta es no hacer nada cuando una señorita está en peligro.

– ¿Creí haber dejado claro que no quería volver a verte en mi territorio, Burgess? – dice una voz, el tono en que se ha ocupado es claro que es una advertencia y que su propietario no está para juegos –

– Es Sabo-dono – dice alguien a la izquierda de Sanji –

– Sabo-dono regreso – dice la dama a su derecha que hace algunos minutos estaba asustada, se nota el alivio que siente con la presencia de este hombre por la sola forma en que dice su nombre –

– ¿Dime, Burgess, por qué has vuelto a mi territorio? – Pregunta Sabo, el hombre del que Sanji solo puede ver su espalda viste un kimono azul y el obi alrededor de su cintura es de color gris – Sabes que el distrito de las telas, el mercado y el _kabukicho_ están bajo mi protección, atacar a alguien aquí es como si me atacaras a mí.

–Nosotros también necesitamos vestirnos– Dice Burgess, quien ha olvidado su discusión con dueño de la tienda y su esposa para prestarle su total atención al recién llegado; los dos sujetos que llegaron a ayudarlo también se mantienen alerta – Tu territorio – dice con sarcasmo – ¿llamarlo así te hace sentir como un gran hombre, verdad?

– Solo cumplo con mi deber – dice Sabo, con desinterés en la manera – Esta gente está bajo mi cuidado ahora. Aun no entiendo como basura como tú pudo haber sido un soldado, no te queda nada de honor

– Esta vida es más divertida, – responde el hombre de corpulenta apariencia y llamativo kimono – pero mira que petulante se ha vuelto el niño de los suburbios de Wano, ¿ahora eres un gran héroe?

– Hablas demasiado – advierte Sabo poniendo una mano detrás de su cuello, como si toda esta situación estuviera alargándose demasiado –

– Escuche que el otro mocoso de los suburbios ahora es muy reconocido también – dice Burgess, hay una tensión en los hombros de Sabo que Sanji reconoce como la de alguien que está a la defensiva, buscando una excusa para atacar – los rumores dicen que vive en el kabukicho, abriendo sus piernas para cualquiera que pague lo suficiente para foll…-

Burges no alcanza a terminar su oración cuando Sabo se le ha abalanzado encima, sus puños caen repetidamente y con fuerza sobre el rostro del forajido, es posible escuchar como los golpes que Sabo da impactan en el rostro de Burgess y la respiración ahogada de este. El hombre parece poseído, es evidente que las palabras de Burguess lo volvieron de un hombre sereno a uno frenético, aunque este acto parece pasar por desapercibido por la gente que lo anima a seguir golpeando al bandido.

– Oh, así que ese era el escándalo que se escuchaba desde dentro – dice Shakky, sosteniendo una bolsa de papel bajo su brazo libre mientras en el otro sostiene un sofisticado Kiseru encendido –

– Shakky-san – dice Sanji, observando a la dueña de la casa de té en la que trabaja – ¿Consiguió todo lo que necesitaba?

– Si – dice Shakky, quien observa como ahora Sabo se ha puesto de pie y sostiene a un inconsciente Burgess por la cabeza, tirándolo a los pies de los dos tipos que lo acompañaban – parece ser que me perdí el espectáculo

– No duro demasiado – dice Sanji, recibiendo el kiseru que Shakky le tiende para que de una calada, respira profundamente por la nariz y bota un poco de humo por la boca –

– Era de esperarse, es Sabo-chan después de todo – menciona Shakky como si esa hubiera sido el único resultado posible y por lo que Sanji vio de la pelea, es lo más probable. Sanji observa ahora como el hombre que hace un minuto golpeaba incesantemente a un malhechor recibe avergonzado los agradecimientos de las personas que presenciaron su pelea – Hace algunos años cuando aparecieron los kabukimono solían rondar siempre nuestro distrito, hostigando las casas de té más pequeñas e intentando forzarse en las geishas o kagemas.

Sanji frunce el ceño, pero la observa con atención y le devuelve el kiseru, no sin antes dar otra calada.

– Mis chicos siempre han sido fuertes – dice Shakky, con claro orgullo en sus ojos – así que nunca pudieron hacerles nada malo, pero las demás personas corrían riesgo. Sabo-chan quien creció en los suburbios y nunca soporto las injusticas dijo que era hora de hacer un cambio, si el emperador no hacía nada para protegernos entonces se debía formar un grupo independiente que si lo hiciera. Él y su gente cuidan de los distritos y nosotros a cambio ofrecimos dar una suma de dinero por su protección, nunca quiere aceptar el dinero, pero nosotros lo damos porque nos sentimos agradecidos; es por él que podemos vivir tranquilos.

Sanji entiende ahora porque la presencia de este hombre traía tanta paz a esta gente. Sabo parece haberse percatado de la presencia de Shakky, porque su rostro se ilumina en una sonrisa sincera cuando la ve y rápidamente se acerca a donde se encuentran.

– Shakky-san, ha pasado un tiempo – dice Sabo, inclinando su cabeza de manera respetuosa. Sanji puede ver su rostro ahora, hay una cicatriz de quemadura en su ojo izquierdo y su cabello rubio es ondulado –

– Veo que has regresado de _Okobore_ – dice Shakky, sonriendo y sosteniendo el kiseru en su mano derecha – La gente ya te extrañaba, a pesar de que dejaste a Hack-san como encargado e hizo un excelente trabajo, no es lo mismo sin ti.

– Mis asuntos en okobore tomaron más tiempo de lo que esperaba, pero no me iré de aquí por un largo tiempo – responde Sabo, rascando su mejilla como si estuviera avergonzado – ¿Cómo va todo en la casa de té?

– ¡Excelente! – Exclama Shakky, para con su mano desocupada golpear a Sanji en la espalda – Este es Sanji-kun, trabaja con nosotros en la casa de té desde hace dos meses.

– Un gusto conocerte, Sanji – dice Sabo de manera cortes. Sanji devuelve el saludo con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza –

– ¿Cuándo visitaras la casa, Sabo-chan? – menciona Shakky, hay una sonrisa en su rostro que incluso hace que Sanji se sienta avergonzado –

– El sábado, a la misma hora de siempre – dice Sabo, haciendo que Sanji se voltee rápidamente a mirarlo. Sabo realmente no parece el tipo de hombre que visitaría la casa de té –

– ¿Deseas algo en especial? – cuestiona Shakky –

– Un hombre no puede imponerse sobre una expresión de arte – dice Sabo– sé que será fantástico de cualquier manera

– ¡Por supuesto! – exclama Shakky, hay una sonrisa enorme en sus labios y Sanji sabe que se debe al respeto que Sabo acaba de darle a algo que otros no toman en cuenta.

– Un gusto verte, Shakky-san y un agrado conocerte, Sanji – murmura Sabo, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza antes de voltear y comenzar a caminar – que tengan una linda tarde

Sanji ve a Shakky sonreír antes de que esta le señale que ellos también deben partir, ya no tienen nada más que hacer y pueden volver a la casa. Sanji coloca la caja de madera en su espalda una vez más y apura el paso para alcanzar a Shakky quien ya camina frente a él.

 **{3}**

Luffy usa el _chasen_ para batir el té verde breves segundos, dejando el batidor sobre la mesa y sosteniendo con ambas manos la taza para tendérsela a su cliente. El cliente está sentado en una perfecta posición _seiza_ , el abanico está cerrado delante de sus rodillas con la distancia necesaria para poner sus manos y hacer una reverencia antes de recibir la taza. Luffy está sentado frente al _tekonoma_ , a su espalda está el kakemono que el mismo escribió y el arreglo de ikebana que armo durante la tarde.

– Sabe muy bien, Luffy – dice Sabo, lamiendo sus labios luego de haber tomado un sorbo – el sabor es fuerte y fresco, pero agradable al paladar

Luffy sonríe y hace una reverencia en agradecimiento.

– _"Quien se encuentra a sí mismo es como el sol."_ – dice Sabo, leyendo el kakemono detrás de Luffy – ¿Lo escribiste para mí, verdad? El arreglo de Ikebana está muy bonito también

– Es por eso que fuiste a Okobore, te encontraste a ti mismo y querías tener una prueba de eso en tu piel – dice Luffy – o eso es lo que creo. Yo ya no conozco a Sabo como antes.

Sabo niega rápidamente con la cabeza, sosteniendo la taza con ambas manos antes de darle un último sorbo mientras observa directamente al joven kagema.

– Estas en lo cierto, Lu – Dice Sabo, tocando la cicatriz que hay en su rostro. Sabo desliza el kimono por su hombro izquierdo donde se ve el inicio de un tatuaje, es la cabeza de un dragón. – Descubrí que quiero seguir protegiendo a las personas que nadie protege, quiero ampliar el grupo y llegar a todas partes de Wano.

– Ese es un lindo sueño, Sabo – Dice Luffy, recibiendo la taza vacía que Sabo le devuelve y ocupando el agua escondida debajo de la mesa para lavarla y guardarla – Siempre has puesto el bienestar de los demás sobre ti mismo.

– Eso no es verdad – Dice Sabo, negando con la cabeza a lo que Luffy responde mirándolo fijamente y con incredulidad – Lo que más me importa es tu bienestar, Luffy, después viene el resto del mundo

Las mejillas de Luffy se tiñen de un lindo color carmín que combina con el color de su labial. Una vez ha terminado de guardar todos los utensilios que ocupo en la ceremonia los guarda en un _chabako_ , se pone de pie rodeando la pequeña mesa para sentarse sobre el futón. Sabo lo sigue de inmediato, sentándose ahora con las piernas cruzadas de una manera más relajada sobre el futón.

– Tu kimono es muy lindo, Luffy. Shakky-san realmente es talentosa. – dice Sabo, y Luffy mira hacia abajo su propia vestimenta, un kimono rojo con diseño de amapolas blancas y un obi del mismo color. Sabo extiendo su brazo, acariciando la mejilla del joven kagema quien solo cierra los ojos ante la íntima caricia –El té estaba delicioso y la ambientación que hiciste para la ceremonia fue algo muy especial. Gracias por tu arduo trabajo.

Luffy no dice nada, solo sonríe, acercando la mano que Sabo tenía en su mejilla a sus labios para besar sus nudillos y finalizar besando el interior de su mano. Luffy desata el obi de color azul y desliza el kimono gris por los hombros de Sabo, quien saca de a uno sus brazos, acatando la petición silenciosa del kagema.

– Es lindo – dice Luffy, sus dedos trazan delicadamente las líneas del tatuaje que van desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el interior de la muñeca de Sabo. El dragón es de color negro y algunos detalles son de color rojo, la forma del tatuaje parece querer disimular una cicatriz de quemadura – Se demoraron mucho en hacerlo

– Es una técnica llamada _tebori_ , la aguja es embebida con tinta y punzan la piel para ir perforándola e introducir la tinta. Es un proceso muy lento ya que lo hace una sola persona y varias veces creí que me iba a desmayar del dolor – dice Sabo, rascando avergonzado su mejilla –

– Eres un bebe – se burla Luffy, Sabo se abalanza sobre el haciéndole cosquillas cerca de las costillas – ¡Ah, duele!

– ¿Quién es él bebe ahora? – repite Sabo, Luffy ríe alegremente e intenta zafarse del peso que Sabo tiene sobre él. La respiración de ambos es agitada, las manos de Sabo ya no están en las costillas de Luffy sino que sostienen el rostro de este, ambos se inclinan y sus labios se tocan. Las manos de Luffy se deslizan por el cabello de Sabo, agarrándose fuerte de las rubias hebras de cabello cuando el beso se hace más intenso, su lengua delinea el labio inferior de Sabo quien también hace lo suyo y enreda su lengua con la de Luffy. El estado de desnudez de Sabo hace que sea más sencillo de ver lo mucho que lo afecta la manera en que se besan.

– ¿Puedo? – pregunta Sabo, su mano toca tentativamente el nudo del obi alrededor de la cintura de Luffy. El joven kagema asiente, ayudando a deshacer el nudo atado en su espalda y moviendo sus hombros cuando Sabo lo desviste de su kimono. La mano de Luffy descansa sobre el pecho de Sabo y la desliza lentamente hasta posarse sobre la erección que este ostenta debajo de su ropa interior, envuelve su mano alrededor de esta haciendo gemir a Sabo.

– Sabo puede tocarme también – autoriza Luffy. La mano de Sabo baja del cuello de Luffy a su pecho, estómago y termina metiendo su mano dentro de la ropa interior del kagema, prestando especial atención al glande y haciendo gemir a Luffy, quien apoya su frente contra el hombro de Sabo. –

– ¿Luffy, podemos…? – pregunta Sabo, su voz tiembla y es muy diferente al hombre que Sanji vio golpeando a un kabukimono hace un par de días atrás. Al parecer Sabo no necesita decir nada más porque Luffy se recuesta de lado, quitándose la última prenda de ropa que tenía y señalándole al hombre rubio que se acerque. Sabo se quita su ropa interior para rápidamente acostarse detrás de Luffy, las manos de Sabo se envuelven alrededor de la cintura de Luffy mientras empuja su pene entre los muslos de este y jadea.

Luffy aprieta sus muslos haciendo suspirar a Sabo quien sigue moviendo sus caderas, sus dedos se entierran en el estómago de Luffy cuando el joven kagema también mueve sus caderas, siguiéndole el ritmo.

– ¿Sabo se siente bien? – pregunta Luffy, mirando hacia atrás. La frente de Sabo está cubierta en sudor y sus labios están entreabiertos, dejando escapar pequeños jadeos mientras asiente rápidamente con su cabeza. Luffy sabe que él es la única persona a la que Sabo acude de esta manera y que en su estadía en okobore nadie debe haberlo tocado, es por eso que cada movimiento que hace parece llevarlo a su clímax – Pobre Sabo, se debió haber sentido muy solo durante su viaje.

– Luffy, por favor – ruega Sabo, enterrando su nariz en el cabello de Luffy que huele a manzanilla y a las hierbas frescas del té matcha. El pulgar de Luffy frota el glande de Sabo y su otra mano aprieta sus testículos cada vez que Sabo se mueve, el hombre rubio desesperado, comienza a mover sus caderas más rápido intentando deshacer el nudo que hay en su estómago cada vez que Luffy lo toca sin el menor ápice de delicadeza. – Luffy, quiero correrme

– ¿Y? – Pregunta Luffy, hay algo en su voz que hace que Sanji se muerda el labio para no gemir en respuesta – Dime lo que quieres.

– Quiero que te pongas de rodillas y separes tu trasero para mí – pide Sabo, en un suspiro. Luffy se voltea sobre su estómago, doblando sus rodillas y agarrando con ambas manos su trasero, su dedo índice toca alrededor de su esfínter que está cubierto de vaselina, él siempre se prepara antes de ser visitado por un cliente–

– ¿Supongo que no lo harás hoy tampoco, verdad, Sabo? – pregunta Luffy, su dedo sigue moviéndose de manera hipnotizante alrededor de su orificio. Sabo quita la mano de Luffy antes de sujetar con ambas manos el culo del kagema y frotarse entre sus glúteos con rapidez – Es una pena, y eso que me prepare especialmente para ti.

– Luffy – gime Sabo en advertencia de que deje de hablar así, sus cortas uñas se entierran en la piel del kagema mientras mueve sus caderas en un ritmo frenético, casi delirante. Es evidente que las palabras de Luffy encienden el fuego en sus entrañas, pero también lo hacen sentir avergonzado y el joven parece darse cuenta de esto para usarlo en su contra –

– ¿Quieres saber cómo lo hice, Sabo? – Pregunta Luffy, moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás y sus manos aún siguen en su trasero, separándolo para que Sabo vea a qué lugar se refiere antes de seguir hablando – ¿Cuántos dedos tuve dentro mientras pensaba en que hoy podría ser el día en que cedieras a tener sexo conmigo?

Esas palabras son todo lo que se necesita para que el cuerpo de Sabo se estremezca desde los dedos de sus pies hasta su cabeza que inclina hacia atrás, sus dedos aun enterrados en el trasero de Luffy mientras persigue los últimos segundos de su orgasmo frotando su erección contra el kagema y manchando con semen la espalda de este.

Sabo cae contra su trasero una vez ha terminado de correrse, su visión aun desorientada y la respiración agitada. Luffy se queda en la misma posición que estaba, aunque ahora envuelve su mano derecha alrededor de su erección y comienza a masturbarse con rapidez. Sanji hace lo mismo, moviendo su mano sobre su pene a la misma velocidad que Luffy para terminar mordiendo el interior de su boca para no gemir cuando eyacula.

Sanji limpia su mano contra un paño que había en su habitación, alejándose del agujero que hay en la pared y sabiendo esto ya no es algo que pueda evitar, es algo que se volverá a repetir.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. No utilice el termino yakuza en este capitulo, pero si en el titulo porque los yakuzas aun no existían en el siglo 16 y esa es la época en la que esta ambientada esta historia, pero se da a entender que Sabo comenzo con los yakuzas. Se dice que los yakuzas empezaron protegiendo a la gente de los kabukimono.


End file.
